Sonic Lost World
|Producent = Sonic Team (Wii U) Dimps (3DS) |Wydawca = Sega (Ameryka/Japonia) Nintendo (Europa/Australia) |Data = Wii U/3DS: Europa 18 pażdziernika 2013 Japonia 24 października 2013 Ameryka Północna 29 października 2013 PC: 2 listopada 2015 |Gatunek = platformówka przygodowa |Tryby = jednoosobowy/ wieloosobowy |Platformy = Wii U, Nintendo 3DS}} – gra z serii Sonic the Hedgehog wydana na konsole Nintendo 3DS oraz na Wii U w połowie października 2013 roku. Fabuła Sonic i Tails ścigają Doktora Eggmana wraz z Orbotem i Cubotem w Tornadzie. Sonic żąda, aby Eggman uwolnił zwierzęta przetrzymywane w kapsule, którą ma przymocowaną do Eggmobilu. Eggman zgadza się na to i zrzuca kapsułę. Sonic używa Spin Dasha, aby wybić się ze skrzydła samolotu i doskoczyć do kapsuły. Udaje mu się to, jednak w ostatniej chwili nie był w stanie nacisnąć przycisku na kapsule. Ładuje na Tornadzie, jednak zanim Tails zdążył ponownie polecieć w kierunku kapsuły, Eggman strzelił laserem w skrzydło samolotu. Sonic i Tails zostają zmuszeni do awaryjnego lądowania na Lost Hexie. Po prośbie Knucklesa i Amy, Sonic i Tails udają się na poszukiwania kapsuł i ratowanie zwierzątek. Tymczasem Eggman zniewolił Deadly Six, grupę sześciu Zeti, którzy mają dla niego pracować. Eggman chce, by zniszczyli Sonica. Na pierwszy ogień idzie Zazz. Lider Zabójczej Szóstki, Zavok, chce dowiedzieć się więcej o Sonicu. Później, Zazz zostaje dwukrotnie pokonany przez Sonica na Windy Hill. Po tym jak Tails naprawia Tornado, Sonic udaje się do Desert Ruins. Tym razem, w pogoń za jeżem Eggman wysyła grubego i żarłocznego Zomoma. Okazuje się, że Eggman kontroluje kosmitów za pomocą Kakofonicznej Muszli, która sprawia im ból. Eggman używa jej za każdym razem, gdy ci mu się sprzeciwią. Po tym jak Zomom zostaje pokonany po raz pierwszy, Eggman włącza Ekstraktor, aby wyssać energię z Ziemi i przejąć nad nią kontrolę. maszyna jednak jest niestabilna i Eggman decyduje o wyłączeniu jej, aby nie zniszczyć planety. Zavok nie podziela jednak zdania Eggmana. Po drugim pokonaniu Zomoma, Sonic natrafia na Eggmana kontrolującego Zabójczą Szóstkę. Ma on do nich pretensje, że pomimo broni (i jedzenia) jakie im daje, oni go zawodzą. Za karę gra na muszli. Sonic, pomimo ostrzeżeń Tailsa, wytrąca muszlę z rąk Eggmana. Zabójcza Szóstka, widząc, ze Eggman nie ma jak ich zastraszyć, buntuje się i przejmuje kontrolę nad badnikami. Dochodzi do potyczki, w której Cubot traci swoje ciało (zostaje tylko głowa), a Tails zostaje ranny. Sonic, Tails, Eggman i jego robotyczni pomocnicy uciekają. Gdy Sonic dociera do Tropical Coast, do walki z nim zostaje wysłany kolejny Zeti. Tym razem jest to Mistrz Zik. Po tym jak Sonic pokonał go po raz pierwszy, Zavok pragnie zemścić się na Eggmanie, niszcząc go jego własną bronią - Ekstraktorem. Chce zniszczyć Ziemię i użyć jej energii, aby zasilić Zabójczą Śzóstkę. Ekstraktor zostaje włączony ponownie i rozpoczyna się proces wysysania energii. Amy, która jest razem z Knucklesem, mówi Sonicowi co dzieje się z Ziemią. Sonic pokonuje Zika po raz drugi. Po tym dowiaduje się od Eggmana, że Zabójcza Szóstka chce zniszczyć Ziemię. Jako iż zniszczenie maszyny miałoby katastrofalne skutki, Eggman musi przeprogramować maszynę. W tym celu nawiązuje współpracę z Sonicem i Tailsem. Tails jest jednak sceptyczny i uważa, że mogą sobie poradzić bez złego naukowca. Sonic idzie do Frozen Factory. Tam, po tym jak Tails naprawił kartę dźwiękową Cubota, między przyjaciółmi dochodzi do sprzeczki, gdyż Tails myśli, że Sonic obdarza większym zaufaniem (w sprawie wyłączenia Ekstraktora) Eggmana niż jego. Tymczasem do walki z Sonicem wyrusza Zeena, Zeti płci żeńskiej z obsesją na punkcie swojego wyglądu. Zostaje dwukrotnie pokonana. Orbot używa głowy Cubota jako głowę śnieżnego bałwana. Inspiruje to Tailsa, aby umieścić głowę Cubota na ciele Crabmeata. Tymczasem, Eggman myśli nad zniszczeniem Ekstraktora, aby wybuch zniszczył Zabójczą Szóstkę, nawet za cenę wielu niewinnych żyć. Cubot atakuje Tailsa i tuż przed tym jak Sonic miał go kopnąć, Eggman uspokaja go i przywraca do normalności. Sonic jest zły na Tailsa za to, że omal się nie zabił. Przyjaźń zostaje wystawiona na kolejną próbę. Tymczasem w bazie, Zavok wpada na pomysł, aby zrobotyzować Sonica. W tym celu tworzy kapsułę-pułapkę. Sonic, Tails i Eggman znajdują ją w Silent Forest. Sonic bez namysłu biegnie ją otworzyć. Tails jednak dostrzega, że to pułapka i próbuje zatrzymać Sonica. Udaje mu się to, ale zostaje uwięziony w kapsule i przeniesiony w niej do bazy Zabójczej Szóstki. Po tym wydarzeniu, Sonic jest ponury i przygnębiony. Szósty Zeti, Zor, który jest pesymistą i żyje w depresji, odnajduje Sonica i walczy z nim. Gdy Sonic go pokonuje, biegnie do bazy, aby powiadomić resztę o tym, że Sonic nie został złapany. Zabójcza Szóstka jednak już o tym wie i ma plan jak wykorzystać Tailsa. Orbot pyta się Sonica, czy mógłby zostać jego towarzyszem, gdyby Tails się nie znalazł. Uważa, że czułby się lepiej u boku Sonica niż Eggmana. Sonic jednak odrzuca ofertę i oznajmia, że znajdzie Tails bez względu na to, co się stanie. To imponuje Orbotowi jeszcze bardziej. Głowa Cubota zostaje przyczepiona do Orbota, ku niezadowoleniu obu robotów. Tymczasem, sam Zavok idzie na walkę z Sonicem. Zostaje jednak pokonany podczas walki na robotycznym wężu nad Sky Road. Zavok wraca do bazy i wciela w życie swój plan, który polega na zrobotyzowaniu Tailsa i użycia go do zniszczenia Sonica. Gdy Zavok i Zomom opuszczają bazę, Tails, używając swojego ogona, wyciąga wykałaczkę z kanapki Zomoma i używa jej, aby przeprogramować maszynę robotyzującą. Gdy Sonic, Orbot, Cubot i Eggman wchodzą do Lava Mountain, zostają zaatakowani przez Zazza i Zomoma. Używają oni głazów, co powoduje zawalenie się mostu, na którym się znajdowali. Orbot i Cubot spadają do lawy, a Eggman przez chwilę trzyma się Sonica po czym również spada. Później, Zazz, Zik i Zomom stają ponownie do walki z Sonicem i zostają pokonani. Gdy Sonic widzi, że Amy prawdopodobnie również nie żyje z powodu Ekstraktora, Sonic jest jeszcze bardziej zdesperowany. Wtedy, na jego drodze pojawiają sie Zeena, Zor i Zavok. Chcą, by Sonic do nich dołączył, a gdy ten odmawia, wzywają zrobotyzowanego Tailsa. Tails jednak, w wyniku przeprogramowania maszyny, dalej pozostał sobą i zamiast strzelać do Sonica, strzela do trójki Zeti, którzy wycofują się. Sonic walczy z nimi i ich pokonuje. Sonic i Tails udają sie do Ekstraktora, aby go wyłączyć. Okazuje się jednak, że Ekstraktor został wyłączony przez Doktora Eggmana. Nie zginął, gdyż użył jetpacka, aby dostać się w bezpieczne miejsce. Upozorował swoją śmierć, aby oddzielić się od Sonica i użyć energii z Ekstraktora do stworzenia wielkiego robota, którego użyje do przejęcia władzy nad tym, co jeszcze ze świata pozostało. Zostaje jednak pokonany przez Sonica. Po walce, Tails i Sonic przeprogramowują maszynę, aby zwrócić Ziemi zabraną energię. Sonic przeprasza Tailsa za to, że w niego zwątpił. Eggman próbuje uciekać za pomocą jetpacka, ale Sonic wyjął silnik z maszyny. Eggman spada z klifu. Sonic i Tails wracają na Ziemię do Knucklesa i Amy. Po napisach końcowych, okazuje się, że Eggman przeżył. Spadł na miękką ziemię. Orbot i Cubot znajdują go, lecz tuż przed wyjęciem go spod ziemi, przybiega królik, który zjada część wąsów Eggmana, myląc je z marchewką. Cubot chce o tym powiedzieć, ale Orbot go ucisza. Eggman słyszy ich dyskusję i wpada w złość. Roboty uciekają. Gameplay Poziomy rozgrywają się zarówno w 2D jak i w 3D. Gracz steruje Sonicem przez różne światy, które wykorzystują najróżniejsze elementy gameplayu. Każda z zon może zawierać różne elementy, np. truflowe armaty w Dessert Ruins, Zona 3 lub automaty do gier we Frozen Factory, Zona 3. Gra rezygnuje z gameplayu opartego na Booście z poprzednich gier i skupia się bardziej na platformowych sekcjach. Sonic otrzymuje z powrotem poprzednie ruchy takie jak Spin Dash, Bounce Attack lub Super Peel Out. Pojawia się również nowy zestaw ruchów - parkour, który pozwala m.in na bieg po ścianach lub wspinanie się. Powracają Moce Kolorów z Sonic Colors. Poza znanymi graczom Wispami, zostają wprowadzone nowe. Każda z wersji gry ma ekskluzywne dla siebie Wispy. Tak jak w poprzednich grach, celem poziomu jest zniszczenie głównej kapsuły, ale mogą one zostać również znalezione w trakcie poziomu. Powracają również czerwone pierścienie, po pięć na każdą zonę. Zebranie ich odblokowuje bonusy. Postacie Grywalne * Sonic the Hedgehog ** Super Sonic * Wirtualny Jeż * Pojazdy zdalnie sterowane * Miles "Tails" Prower (jedynie w minigrze "Cyrk" oraz w Hidden World) * Orbot (jedynie w minigrze "Cyrk") * Cubot (jedynie w minigrze "Cyrk") Niegrywalne * Miles "Tails" Prower * Amy Rose * Knuckles the Echidna * Doktor Eggman * Orbot * Cubot * Yacker * Omochao * Postacie ze świata NiGHTS (Nightmare Zone) * Yoshi (Yoshi's Island Zone) * Postacie z serii The Legend of Zelda (The Legend of Zelda Zone) Zwierzątka * Flicky * Picky * Cucky * Pecky * Ricky * Rocky Wispy W Sonic Lost World pojawia się 6 nowych Wispów oraz 6 starych Wispów. Są to: * Biały Wisp * Cyjanowy Wisp * Czarny Wisp * Czerwony Wisp * Indygowy Wisp * Ivory Wisp * Karmazynowy Wisp * Magenta Wisp * Pomarańczowy Wisp * Szary Wisp * Zielony Wisp * Żółty Wisp Deadly Six Deadly Six (z ang. Zabójcza Szóstka) to grupa sześciorga kosmitów rasy Zeti. Są głównymi antagonistami gry. Każdy z członków staje do walki z Sonicem dwa razy w każdym z poziomów. Deadly Six składa się z: * Zazz – Windy Hill * Zomom – Desert Ruins * Mistrz Zik – Tropical Coast * Zeena – Frozen Factory * Zor – Silent Forest * Zavok – Sky Road Aktorzy głosowi Światy thumb|280px|[[Windy Hill, pierwszy świat w grze]]Sonic Lost World składa się z siedmiu światów i każdy z nich ma 4 zony. Każda z zon w poziomie może mieć zupełnie inną tematykę i wygląd. Pod koniec drugiej i czwartej zony (Wii U) lub w zonie z bossem (3DS) odbywa się walka z bossem. * Windy Hill – pierwszy świat w grze. Przypomina on Green Hill Zone. Rozgrywa się na wielu wyspach w powietrzu. Pierwsza zona rozgrywa się w dzień. Druga zona zaczyna się popołudniu, a kończy nocą. Trzecia zona znajduje się wewnątrz podziemnej tuby. Czwarta zona jest podobna do pierwszej. Bossem poziomu jest Zazz. * Desert Ruins – świat ten jest bardzo zróżnicowany. Pierwsza i czwarta zona to pustynne obszary z przepaściami i ruchomymi piaskami. Druga zona rozgrywa się na "Honeycomb Highway" (z ang. Miodowa Autostrada), zaś trzecia zona rozgrywa się w fantastycznym świecie pełnym słodyczy podobnym do Sweet Mountain. Trzecia zona nosi nazwę Dessert Ruins. Bossem jest Zomom. * Tropical Coast – trzeci świat w grze. Pierwsza zona rozgrywa się na plaży. Druga zona jest w perspektywie 2D, a jako przeszkody pojawiają się owoce. Trzecia zona rozgrywa się w wielkiej, podwodnej tubie wypełnionej szynami, na których Sonic może grindować. Czwarta zona jest podobna do drugiej i również używa owoców jako przeszkód. Bossem jest Master Zik. * Frozen Factory – czwarty świat w grze. Pierwsza zona zawiera dużo mechanicznych elementów i rozgrywa się na wielkiej wyspie pokrytej śniegiem. W drugiej zonie, Sonic zamienia w kulę śnieżną, co pozwoli mu na przejście poziomu. Trzecia zona to poziom kasynowy, podobny do Casino Night Zone z gry Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Czwarta zona jest podobna do pierwszej, ale jest grywalna z widoku 2D i znajduje się w tytułowej fabryce. Bossem jest Zeena. * Silent Forest – piąty świat w grze. Pierwsza zona rozgrywa się w lesie. Pojawiają się powietrzne wyspy zdominowane przez błoto. Druga zona to las w nocy. Gdzieniegdzie pojawiają się ruiny. Rozgrywa się w 2D. Trzecia zona rozgrywa się w pradawnych ruinach. Zona ta zawiera elementy trzeciej zony Windy Hill. Czwarta zona rozgrywa się wewnątrz ruin. Aby przejść poziom, Sonic musi używać włączników. Inaczej, światła zgasną i poziom obejmie niemalże całkowita ciemność. Bossem jest Zor. * Sky Road – szósty świat w grze. Pierwsza zona składa się z wielu powietrznych wysp położonych wysoko na niebie. Druga zona jest podobna do pierwszej, ale rozgrywa się w czasie burzy i jest w 2.5D. Zona trzecia jest podobna do Sky Chase Zone, a także do zony drugiej (tematyka). Zona czwarta jest podobna do czwartej zony Desert Ruins. W wersji na 3DS, zony 1 i 2 to poziomy kasynowe. Bossem jest Zavok. * Lava Mountain – finałowy poziom w grze. Wszystkie zony są podobne do siebie. Bossami poziomu są wszyscy członkowie Deadly Six oraz Eggrobo (finałowy). W wersji na 3DS, świat składa się wyłącznie z walk z bossami. Hidden World Po pokonaniu finałowego bossa w wersji na Wii U, pojawi się nowy poziom. Nie ma on związku z linią fabularną gry i jest zlepkiem różnych elementów gameplayu. Każda zona ma inne cele i elementy, a sam poziom ma różnokolorowe, abstrakcyjne tło. Hard Mode thumb|210px|Windy Hill w Hard ModePo przejściu wszystkich poziomów w wersji na 3DS, gracz może zagrać w Hard Mode. Sonic przechodzi poziomy po kolei, począwszy od Windy Hill. Poziomy w tym trybie są pozbawione pierścieni i Sonic ma tylko jeden pierścień do dyspozycji, który otrzymuje na początku poziomu oraz po restarcie z checkpointa. Wszystkie powerupy zostały zamienione na dodatkowe życia. Poziomy ulegają zmianie również wizualnie. Kolorystyka zmienia się na fioletowo-szarą. Specjalny poziom Specjalne poziomy pojawiają się jedynie w wersji na 3DS. W specjalnych poziomach, gracz musi używać żyroskopu konsoli, aby poruszać Sonicem. Poziom polega na zbieraniu niebieskich kulek, które są porozrzucane po poziomie. Przejście poziomu daje graczowi Szmaragd Chaosu. Dodatki Nightmare Zone Nightmare Zone pojawia się w "Deadly Six Bonus Edition". Jest to boss rush, który zastępuje elementy gry Sonic Lost World elementami z gier o NiGHTS. Yoshi's Island Zone Pojawia się w postaci DLC. Powodem wydania dodatku była premiera gry Yoshi's New Island. W tym dodatku, Sonic przemierza dwuipółwymiarowy poziom, który jest połączeniem elementów z serii Sonic the Hedgehog oraz Super Mario Bros.. The Legend of Zelda Zone Pojawia się również jako DLC. Poziom jest oparty na grach z serii The Legend of Zelda i zawiera elementy i przeciwników z tej serii. W tym poziomie, Sonic jest przebrany za Linka, głównego bohatera gier serii. Multiplayer thumb|220px|Multiplayer w wersji na Wii USonic Lost World oferuje tryb multiplayer. W wersji na Wii U, są to wyścigi Wirtualnych Jeży w różnych kolorach. W tym trybie mogą uczestniczyć maksymalnie dwie osoby. Wersja na 3DS pozwala czterem graczom, zarówno lokalnie jak i online, być jednym z czterech Wirtualnych Jeży: czerwonym, niebieskim, żółtym lub zielonym. Celem jest zdobycie największej ilości pierścieni. Tryb multiplayer w obu wersjach ma powerupy, które pojawiają się jedynie w tym trybie. Muzyka thumb|right|280 px|Wonder World, piosenka przewodnia gry Muzykę do gry, stworzył głównie japoński kompozytor Tomoya Ohtani, który wcześniej stworzył muzykę dla gry Sonic Unleashed. Tematem przewodnim gry jest "Wonder World".'' Soundtrack z gry, Without Boundaries: Sonic Lost World Original Soundtrack, został wydany przez Wave Master 27 listopada 2014 roku. Komiksowa adaptacja Komiksowa adaptacja gry pojawia się w dziewiątym numerze komiksu Sonic Super Special Magazine publikowanego przez Archie Comics. Komiks ten jest prequelem do wydarzeń w grze i opowiada o tym jak Eggman znalazł Lost Hex, jak zniewolił Deadly Six oraz co sprawiło, że Sonic i Tails zaczęli gonić Eggmana w pierwszej cutscence gry. Całość zajmuje 20 stron, czyniąc to najdłuższą komiksową adaptacją gry wydaną przez Archie Comics. Wcześniej, historia ta pojawiła się w darmowym, oddzielnym komiksie Sonic Halloween Comic Fest 2013. Odbiór Odbiór gry był w większości pozytywny. Najwyższą ocenę gra dostała od Famitsu, która przyznała grze noty 36/40 (Wii U) oraz 34/40 (3DS). O ile wersja na Wii U spotkała się z dobrym odbiorem graczy, o tyle wersja na 3DS spotkała się z mieszanymi ocenami. Gracz zarówno chwalili jak i narzekali na level design oraz "niemalże niegrywalne" poziomy specjalne. Gra była chwalona za grafikę oraz oprawę dźwiękową, lecz krytykowane były styl grafiki oraz wolny gameplay. Skrytykowano również Color Powers za ciężkie sterowanie. Częstymi wadami wymienianymi przez recenzentów były zmiana stylu gameplayu w porównaniu z poprzednimi grami oraz poziom trudności niektórych zon. Galeria Ciekawostki * Gra ma taką samą nazwę jak jeden z poziomów w grze Sonic Adventure. * Gra pod wieloma względami przypomina Sonic X-Treme a także Sonic Colors. * Jest to pierwsza gra z serii wydana na Wii U i druga wydana wyłącznie na konsole Nintendo. * Jest to pierwsza gra, w której Eggman nazywa Orbota i Cubota po imieniu. Ani w Sonic Unleashed ani w Sonic Colors nie wypowiedział ich imion. * Jest to szósta gra, w której Eggman współpracuje z Sonicem, aby uratować świat. Poprzednie gry to Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Heroes, Sonic Advance 3, Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood i Sonic the Hedgehog. ** W poprzednich grach jednak Eggman nawiązywał współpracę dopiero pod koniec gry. W Sonic Lost World, współpraca zostaje nawiązana dużo wcześniej. ** Ponadto, Eggman po raz pierwszy zdradza Sonica będąc z nim w sojuszu. * Jest to pierwsza gra na konsole przenośne, która pozwala używać Super Sonica w normalnych poziomach. * W tej grze dowiadujemy się, że ogony Tailsa są chwytne. Ujawnia się to, gdy wyjmuje wykałaczkę z kanapki za pomocą jednego z nich. * W pierwszej cutscence, Eggman uszkodził skrzydło Tornada. Jednak po przejściu Windy Hill, Tails oznajmia, że naprawił śmigło. * Poprzez dodatek Yoshi's Island Zone, Sonic Lost World jest pierwszą główną grą, w której pojawia się połączenie między serią Mario i Sonic. * Poprzez dodatek The Legend of Zelda Zone, Sonic Lost World jest drugą grą, w której Sonic pojawia się obok innej postaci z Nintendo niż Mario. Pierwszą jest Super Smash Bros. Brawl. * Jest to druga gra, w której Tails ratuje Sonica przed pułapką. Pierwszą jest Sonic Colors. * Jest to druga gra, gdy Eggman ratuje Sonica przed wpadnięciem do lawy. Pierwszą była [[Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-bit)|ośmiobitowa wersja gry Sonic the Hedgehog 2]]. Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna japońska strona gry * Oficjalna anglojęzyczna strona gry Kategoria:Gry 3D *** Kategoria:Gry przygodowe Kategoria:Gry platformowe Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2013 roku Kategoria:Wii U Kategoria:Nintendo 3DS